Upcoming stories for 2013
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: This is an updated list of stories that i will be doing in 2013 but there are stories that i haven't been able to get to in a while just bear with me for a bit anyway some of the stuff i've stumbled across are other Sentai teams that are adapted to soon to be Power ranger teams that i will be covering some you might like and some you might not have heard of anyway check em out R
1. Chapter 1

Upcoming stories for 2013

Adam and the chipmunks 4 (Its possible but I think maybe and maybe not)

Adam and the chipmunks 5 a Munk'd adventure

Description : After the Chipmunks and chipettes got back from the moon they go on a race around the world to see who's the best will it be the guys or will it be the girls Sequel to AATC 4 R&R

Adam and the chipmunks 6 World tour

Description: The chipmunks and Chipettes have just gotten back from going around the world now there going to do it again but this time for a new Album what will happen will romance be in the air or is it going to crash and burn and what new competition will be in store for the band R&R CGI verse Squeal to AATC 5 a Munk'd Adventure

Train's Formers Trains in disguise

Description : The auto bots need robots to keep an eye on things on the rails so both the auto bots and decptacon's build trains that can transform and will it involve the chipmunks and chipettes ?R&R

The Dark digidestind

Description : 17 chipmunks take witness to something 5 years ago now they are selected to be the Dark digidestined by none other than Apoclomon what will happen and will the digidestined take a liking to the Dark digidestined and can they stop the evil that is to come? R&R

Adam and the chipmunks go to the movies : Star trek the last generation

Description : its the late 24th century and the Federation sends the USS Enterprise on a rescue mission to the territory of Federation space to retrieve an old Galaxy class what will happen and can it be done?

R&R

Adam and the chipmunks: Meet the Mummy

Description : Halloween has fallen all of the USA but what is in store for the 17 unsuspecting chipmunks ? R&R

Power rangers : Operation Megaforce

Description : While the Priates are dealing with the Psycho rangers/Zangyack empire its up the Megaforce to lend a helping hand . Will there be a new team or a veteran team handling the situation ? And can both the Megaforce and Pirates repel the Zangyack in order to save the Earth ? R&R

The last Stand II

Description : Alvin and the others have made it out but unfortunately one of there own is infected they soon find themselves in a race for time to get to union city can they make it ? Or is union city doomed to fall to the zombie infection R&R

My little Investigations Case 2 :Disappearances in Canterlot

Description : With the death of the infamous cupcake killer and her assistant the scar still resides on ponyville but the same thing is already happening in Canterlot while Luna is wrapping up the case in Ponyville Princess Celestia is already handling things but with the help of Detective Adam Seville and his entire medical Team and now new member Twilight Sparkle topped with the entire investigation team already working on the case . Can they solve it or is history to repeat its self ? R&R

The last Stand Union City

Description : Adam and Jeanette both live in union city but what happens when the zombie outbreak happens . Its up to them to find whatever survivors they can rescue there brother and find a way off union city . Can they do it or will they become zombies as well? R&R

Life of a lonely chipmunk Rewritten

Description : This is going to be the rewritten version of the orginal Life of a lonely chipmunk in hopes I can make it better than before expect a lot of changes though nothing I repeat NOTHING will be different except the chapters themselves

Life of High school Chipmunks Rewritten

Description : I wasn't thinking when I wrote this so I'm going to do it again but this time re edit the chapters make them better than they were before so as before R&R

TNTC Season 2

Description : Clare has been captured by the purple dragons now its up to the turtles and 17 chipmunks to get her back . Can they do it or is it all for nothing? R&R

Adam and the chipmunks Undead Squad 15

Description : It takes place during the anime only known as bleach while Ichigo trains to become a soulreaper Adam trains to become a captain and go through the same things as Ichigo goes through Can he do it ? Or is he doomed to fail? R&R

Power rangers :Project Delta Borg

Description : In the years before the Legendary war before the creation of the Power rangers Pirate Armada there was a team long before them the Power Rangers Delta Borg . There power was somehow transported across the galaxy from the planet Denzi to Earth as to who is chosen to weild its power only the morphers fall into the hands of Zain from KO 35 . Can he find the right team to weild its power or is it to late to stop the oncoming invasion from the Star Empire R&R

Power rangers : Operation Flash star

Description : The Legendary war is drawing near and the earth will soon be invaded by the zangyack Empire they are determined to conquer it but Earth has its own defense team an entire network of Power rangers this team is known as the Power rangers Flash star and the only person to train this soon to be new team is Jason the first red ranger as he searches far and wide to come up with the right balance for this team can he do it or will he fail in putting together the right team? R&R

Power rangers : Bio Star

Description : Aisha a former ranger herself that if the Earth was invaded that there would be NO defense she soon figures out that she needs to recruit a team of rangers to defend the Earth . But how ? One night she receives unknown morphers then she gets an idea she's going to need help from the former turbo ranger Kat along with Justin the former blue Turbo ranger . And so she sets out to recruit a team of veteran rangers Can she put a team together just like Jason is Doing or is she to doomed to fail ? R&R

Power rangers : PDS

Description : Kimberly is still in Florida enjoying her life but that's going to change as she is thrown back into recuriting a new team of rangers should the Earth get invaded ? But the question is WHO is invading the Earth ? The evil Star Empire so she soon abandon's her life of living in florida and starts to work on recruiting a three ranger team can she pull it off ? R&R

Power rangers : Operation Mythic Master

Description : Long soon after the events of the Samurai Team its up to the now former ranger Jayden to recruit a team of his own but how? What he needs are past rangers that know how to handle a situation can he find the team he needs to recruit ? R&R

Power rangers : Project Tek

Description : With the Planet Decon soon to be invaded one of the military officers sends the power to Earth in hopes that it survives and has fallen into the right hands the unknown Morphers land on Carter's Door step and its up to him to find a new team of rangers and train them for the soon to be invasion by the zangyack Empire. R&R

Well that's most if not all the power ranger stories I can think of I know that some of the stories are based off the show called Super Sentai but consider them like an American adaptation for future seasons of Power rangers After Pirate Armada and Megaforce the very story that I do have planned but there is one more

Power rangers : Operation Psycho Dino

Description : Several years in the making the 17 unsuspecting chipmunks are thrown into the life of a power ranger but of what they don't know is that they are going to be working with 19 other teams of rangers to defend the earth from evil . But who is going to be there mentor ? And who is going to teach them the right ways of being a ranger ? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Upcoming stories in 2013 part II

Hey Chipmunkfanatic here with another list of Upcoming stories anyway lets continue

**Adam and the chipmunks : The Terminator **

Description : In the year 1997 a Terminator is sent back from the future to kill the soon to be Leader of the world wide resistance his name is Adam Seville but his Girlfriend Brittany Seville is also sent back to protect him and ensure his safety in this crisis can they work together or is Adam a dead man? R&R

**The Seville's Meet the Cortezes Part II : The Return of Adam Seville **

Description : It was after the clone wars that the now Seceret Agent Adam Seville returned to Earth to be with his family but when he got back everything has changed since he was gone that night luckily his family notices that he's back but something has changed . What is it? And how will they accept it ? R&R

**Adam and the chipmunks : Duke Nukem 3D**

Description : an Alien invasion is already happening and its up to Duke and his team to take them out . Can they do it ? Or will earth keep stealing the Earth's chicks ? R&R

**The Relationship between Adam and Rainbow Dash **

Description : It takes place during cupcakes and my little investigations Case 2 . While both Adam and Dash think about there future Adam asks an odd question that catches Dash off guard how will she react ? And could they really make a life in Ponyville? R&R

**My little Rainbow Dash and Twilight : A sequel **

Description : Once Adam Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Twilight and the adopted Scootaloo are all settled down things finally get in order but how long before both princesses discover that Adam can use magic and how ? How could ponyville cope with a human using magic ? Would it be the first time ? R&R

**Alone and in the rain**

Description : a young Adam Seville is alone with no one to be there for him till a young pink clad Chipette comes and takes him into her house . What will happen between the two . Will love spark ? Or was it to just nurse him back to health then outside he goes. R&R

**Adam Seville reviews Cupcakes**

Description : Adam was on the Internet searching for bad fanfic's to review until he stumbled across a fanfic written by Seargent Sprinkles Tribute called Cupcakes Volume I he knows that the FFC reviwed it already so why don't he give it a shot . R&R

Well that's about it of this list in hopes that some of the stories that I picked out might be good then again leave a review telling me which ones you like/wanna see first / uploaded

chipmunkfanatic OUT


End file.
